


Can I borrow a kiss...Just for a Second

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, I'm trying to make this kind of realistic, M/M, Messi's parents are OC, i don't know anything about them so I just improvised, no wives no kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo have been in a relationship for two years. They finally decide to come out.





	Can I borrow a kiss...Just for a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Come out fic (I love them because they leave room for angst or fluff, whatever you feel like.)I've tried to make things more realistic in this... not sure if I succeeded. Enjoy.

It was the break in the season for Cris and Leo; the time where it wasn't football that ruled their lives and their days weren't spent running through drills on the grass. 

Cristiano was bored. His dark eyes were staring mindlessly into the garden as he drummed his fingers on the counter. Of course it was football on his mind, imagining the touch of the ball at his feet and the feel of the grass. 

Football was his everything.

Well,

Football and Leo.

In fact- were was the petite piece of shit, leaving him alone in the stupid white space he called a kitchen. The bastard had invited Cris over, sweet talking him about how they were going to spend the day together, wrapped in eachothers arms and -sex of course. 

Yet Cristiano was sitting -bored- have I mentioned bored? And now extremely pissed. 

"Leo" 

"Leo"

"Fucking Leo get your ass in here right now" 

Leo's brown hair appeared round the corner, damp as if he'd been in the shower.

"Yes, baby" Leo said expectantly 

"I'm bored" he received a balnk stare as Leo then turned and began to make his way back upstairs. 

"Nope. You are not leaving me sitting here, by myself, with nothing to do. Either we do something together or I'm leaving" 

Now, some may say Cristiano was over reacting but it had been a stressful day and he couldn't give two shits. All he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Leo walked up to Cris, wrapping his arms around him while pressing gentle kisses up his neck. Cristiano leaned into it, melting into the familiar touch. 

"I love you," lio whispered into his ear,

"Love you too" cristiano murmured back.

The couple sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort. 

"Baby.."

Cristiano opened one eye, staring into Leo's own as a groomed eyebrow was raised. Cristiano waited patiently for Lio to talk, only slightly dreading what he would say.

Leo breathed in a deep breath, closing his eyes, preparing himself for the situation about to arise. when he opened them his eyes had a desperation in them,

"I.. I want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the street, kiss you whenever I want just because your my boyfriend, I wanna leave marks on your body because your mine and I'm yours...."

Cristiano felt the fear naw away at him inside as he spoke in a shaky voice "Leo...what are you saying"

"I want to come out. Together. As a couple." 

His eyes were now full of fierce determination as well as pleading and desperation. Cristiano, however, was frightened. Coming out wasn't something he ever wanted to do- he wasn't ashamed of being gay, wasn't ashamed of Leo but- just no.

"Leo, I know you want too but I don't think I can" 

On the outside it may seem like all of the criticism didn't affect Cris, but he was human too. There were mistakes in his personality, in his performance, no one needed to constantly remind him of that yet someone was always nagging at him. 

Leo made a frustrated sound, a fire alight in his eyes,

"Why" he spoke

Cristiano snapped,

" because mr perfect, you don't understand. You never will understand. You'll never understand what it feels like to be pegged as the enemy, you'll never know the feeling when professional football players start to insult you. Never understand the pain of being criticised every single day, never get that you are the light and I am the darkness even to people who I should get some damn respect from. I hope it's enough to know I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry, I can't."

Silent tears streamed down his face, Cristiano had ended up standing in his anger but with it passed he sagged onto the counter as the energy was sapped from his body. 

There were seconds of nothingness before Leo came over to press light kisses onto his shoulder.

"It's okay" 

Cristiano turned around, soft and piliant, shoving his face into Leo's neck.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me" he mumbled into his neck.

"No it wasn't" Leo softly whispered into his ear, hugging cristiano's body tightly.

Minutes passed before a word was spoken  
"...I,...I want to come out with you"  
Leo's eyes snapped open as he stared into cris' dark eyes, disbelief love and hope swirling in his eyes.  
"Baby, I don't wanna force you"  
Leo grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, never breaking eye contact. 

" I know you want to Leo and I want to too, I can get through it if I have you" 

"if you're sure" 

Leo grabbed cris' hand and gently tugged him upstairs, guiding his body to flop onto the bed and stripping him down to his underwear. Soon after lio followed suit, climbing in next to cris. As soon as he got in cris was snuggling into his body and sighing happily. 

"Night baby,"

"Night"

~

Leo groaned, shoving his face into the pillow in an effort to block out the sun. Cris was standing impatiently next to the window, fully dressed, with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Cris, close the fucking curtains" 

"Leo" cris spoke, voice as sweet as honey 

Leo peeked one eye open to stare at cris. He had that look, where he was acting all sweet but his eyes were deadly. Groaning Leo sat up, a pout on his face as he started getting dressed. Even though he knew ignoring Cristiano was a horrible idea it didn't mean he had to like it. Cris was still standing next the window, smiling sweetly as he sauntered out of the room,

"Thanks babe" 

Leo only grumbled in response.

When Leo finally padded down the stairs he saw Cristiano, already dressed and showered, eating Greek yogurt and fruit and other healthy things Leo wanted to ignore but were (unfortunately) his diet. 

"I made you one baby, it's on the counter" Cris spoke, not looking up from his phone.

Leo walked over to said bowl, staring at it disdainfully. He lifted the spoon too his mouth, pleasantly surprised by the taste. It wasn't cocoa pops, but it would do. Over his shoulder, Leo heard an exasperated sigh escape the Portugueses lips. "Wvhat" Leo mumbled with his spoon still stuffed in his mouth, turning around to face Cristiano with wide brown eyes. 

"I can't believe your still in your boxers!" 

"Wvhy dotsh it matter?" 

"Because we're meeting your parents today" Cristiano spoke with a tone that screamed 'duh' 

"What?! Why?!" 

Cristiano rolled his eyes fondly before walking over and wrapping his arms around the argentine. "I was serious when I said yes yesterday. I just figured you'd want to tell your parents first" he spoke in a soft voice. 

Leo stared at Cristiano in wonder before smashing his lips against Cris' soft plump ones. Leo gently bit down on the Portugueses lower lip before moving to Cristiano's ear whispering a gentle  
"I love you baby" before walking upstairs to get changed leaving Cristiano with a sappy grin on his face.

~

When Mr and Mrs Messi opened the door to their sons house only to find Cristiano Ronaldo in all his tanned glory, they were rightly so completely and utterly baffled.

"Hola, Mr and Mrs Messi" 

Mr Messi looked at him with a bit of poorly concealed disgust before looking at Leo who had shoved Cristiano out of the way nervously. 

"Mamá, Papá" Leo smiled cautiously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Leo..my baby" Mrs Messi spoke, shooting a last wary glance at Cristiano before pulling him into a hug. 

An awkward silence hung in the air for a while. 

"Come in, Cris will go and make you some tea" Cristiano raised an eyebrow in surprise before quickly recovering "right, tea, yes" Cristiano muttered before walking away. 

Mrs Messi walked over and took a seat on the sofa, her husband sitting next to her. Leo sat uncomfortably in the chair, avoiding eye contact. 

"How have you been, Leo? You look...happier" She gave a pointed look in Cristiano's direction. 

Leo smiled nervously, opening his mouth to speak before his father interrupted him by abruptly standing up and walking to the back door, calling a calm "Lionel" over his shoulder. Leo slowly got up and followed, receiving a reassuring hand on his arm as he went. 

~

They stood in silence for a while and Leo took a glance in his fathers direction, the shadows hiding any kind of expression (not that he had much anyway).

"You've had a good season Leo" his voice was eerily calm as he finally looked into his sons eyes, with a look that was so obvious yet indecipherable. 

Leo clenched his fists "if you have something to say, say it." He grit out.

"Are you sure about this" He had gone back to looking into the pool instead of Leo's eyes.

"Yes" Leo's voice never wavered. 

"His blood is white"

"I know"

"This better not affect your playing"

"It won't. We both understand loving football."

" I don't want you to risk everything you've achieved for something you think is love."

"I'm not." Leo replied calmly. 

"He's your rival" 

"I'd take the days spent ignoring for all the days spent together" 

His father nodded, mouth set in a thin line. 

"I just don't want you to ruin your life Lionel. I care about you, I realise now I don't tell you enough. It might take a while, but if this is what you want.."

Leo nodded quickly, holding his breath. Suddenly the father wrapped his arms around his son, a hug full of hidden emotions. 

"I love you"

"You too Papá"

~

Cristiano walked back into the room, eyes concentrated on not spilling the hot liquid. 

"So, I wasn't sure if you like sugar in your tea but I can always go and ge-" Cristiano startled as Mrs Messi spoke up 

"It's fine" Cristiano looked up to see it was just them two and awkwardly perched on the edge of the sofa. 

"You can just put it on the table, thank you" Cristiano nodded silently before doing as told. 

"They're outside talking. If you were wondering" She spoke again, tone of voice leaving no clues as to how she was feeling. 

Cristiano nodded again. 

"Well, this is certainly a surprise" 

Cristiano awkwardly chuckled.

"You quieter than the papers say" she said

Cristiano opened his mouth to reply but promptly shut it again. Mrs messi saw this and smirked. 

"You know, I always wanted Leo to settle down with a wife, a house and some kids." 

Cristiano clenched his jaw. Tch, bitch. Was it bad to dislike your boyfriends mother?

"But I see this is the path he's chosen" 

Cristiano shook his head defiantly "with all due respect mam" and Cristiano would be the first to admit he said mam with some attitude. (You know no one had the right to be just plain mean) 

"I love him" 

She smiled softly. "I know" 

"And he loves me" 

"I know." 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"In the end he is my son Cristiano. And I care for him. I want him to be happy and I can see you make him happy." 

Cristiano smiled happily as she smiled at him over the rim of her tea cup before taking a sip. 

"And I'll have you know, I'm not a bitch." She winked at him before turning her attention to the boys who were entering. 

Cristiano blushed, embarrassed.

~

Leo walked over to Cristiano, reaching to kiss the back of cris' hand. 

Leo's parents both shared a look, having a silent conversation before turning their attention back to the couple.

"It may take a while"

"But we will support you, no matter what" 

Leo broke into a grin, grabbing both his parents into a hug before returning next to Cristiano who placed a kiss behind his ear. 

"You ready?"

"If I have you, always"

**Author's Note:**

> There will deformately be another chapter, I'm not sure if I'll do more. Thanks for reading x


End file.
